


Di alopecia senile e ragazzi limoni.

by awesomissima, crostiina



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomissima/pseuds/awesomissima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crostiina/pseuds/crostiina
Summary: Ma a Ronan piaceva stare così, lui con i suoi brontosauri e il suo Nicholas Cage e Gansey col suo alieno disegnato ed il suo orribile arancione, a giudicare se fossero meglio dei profiteroles confezionati strabordanti di salsa al cioccolato - ‘e come vorresti mangiarli, di grazia?’ ‘stronzo, compriamo anche i cucchiai’ - o una busta formato famiglia di Ritz - ‘ma scusa poi non ti rompi il cazzo?’ ‘non più di tutto il resto’ -  entrambi già consapevoli, senza dover usare le parole, che avrebbero indipendentemente preso entrambi, perché lo scopo era solo avere qualcosa da consumare in macchina in quello stesso parcheggio o nello spiazzo più vicino.(Insonnia a Monmouth e rimedi per trascorrere la notte.)





	Di alopecia senile e ragazzi limoni.

Gli occhiali scivolarono sulla punta del naso: si distrasse. 

La pressione sul tubetto di colla fu troppa.

La colla straripò andando oltre le assi del tetto di cartone, finì sulla superficie ruvida ed anche sulla punta delle sue dita.

Gansey inarcò un sopracciglio, contrasse il viso in un'espressione indispettita e sospirò: sembrava che Adam non avrebbe avuto un tetto sulla testa, non quella sera, almeno, perché i propri occhiali avevano deciso di scivolare nel momento sbagliato, scatenando un domino di orribili azioni consequenziali che avevano finito per risolversi nella distruzione definitiva del tetto della St. Agnes. 

'Speriamo non piova, allora.' pensò ironico per distrarsi dai propri pensieri recalcitranti e sempre troppo rumorosi per concedergli il tanto bramato ristoro tra le braccia di Morfeo.

'É una meravigliosa soluzione' considerò, poi ancora: 'per ovviare alla mancanza di condizionatori nelle notti torride' concluse lasciandosi naufragare in quel genere di pensieri leggeri, sempliciotti. 

Posò la schiena contro il bordo del letto, sospirò lasciandovi cadere la nuca poi guardò il soffitto, perse lo sguardo nel bianco sbiadito dal sole e dall'umidità.

Pensò ancora ad Adam, vorrebbe poter dire che ricordò quel fatidico momento a Cabeswater ma non era così: lui non aveva bisogno di ricordarlo, era continuamente nella propria mente.

Il pensiero di Adam che prendeva la Camaro di nascosto, portandosi incoscientemente una pistola, il pensiero delle sue decisioni pericolose ed improvviso, il pensiero del cadavere irriconoscibile di Whelk erano cose che non volevano proprio uscire dalla propria mente, erano cose che pur potendo farlo, tornavano a galla ogni volta che incontrava lo sguardo di Ronan.

Anche quando non parlava con le labbra, Ronan gli parlava con gli occhi e neanche con quelli riusciva a mentire: silentemente gli domandava perché non avesse ancora detto nulla, gli chiedeva se avrà mai avuto intenzione di parlare, gli chiedeva in che modo riuscisse a vivere tranquillamente. A volte, gli sembrava -e forse se ne impressionava- che gli occhi di Ronan lo giudicassero: perché non riusciva ad essere abbastanza volitivo, perché il comportarsi come se nulla fosse dopo troppo tempo scadeva sotto la definizione di "codardia". 

Gansey non sapeva se lui fosse un codardo o meno ma era abbastanza sicuro che Ronan non lo fosse. Ronan non aveva tempo di essere codardo: era troppo impegnato a riempirsi di eccessi. Eccessi emotivi, eccessi disfunzionali, eccessi di rabbia, eccessi di velocità. 

Perché Ronan correva, correva continuamente e febbrilmente, aveva bisogno di correre terrorizzato dalla prospettiva di essere raggiunto dai suoi stessi pensieri, paura che diventassero come pece, che gli si attaccassero addosso e lo avvelenassero quindi, anche per questo, li batteva sul tempo: si avvelenata di alcol, di rabbia e di adrenalina.

Gansey trattenne il fiato: si domandò se a furia di correre, un giorno non lo avrebbe superato completamente, seminato.

L'immagine della schiena di Ronan che si faceva sempre più piccola fu claustrofobica, talmente tanto disagevole che dovette alzarsi, raggiungere la porta della sua stanza ed aprirla, nonostante la regola fosse stata chiarita e ripetuta tante volte: "Non devi entrare, cazzo."

Si morse il labbro inferiore e lasciò entrare soltanto la testa per guardarlo: prevedibilmente sveglio sul letto con le auricolari nelle orecchie, un volume tanto alto da poter sentire distintamente il brusio della musica anche da quella distanza.

Entrò silenziosamente anche se, ovviamente, avrebbe potuto anche evitare vista la momentanea sordità di Ronan.

Motosega saltellava sul comodino, nascondendo resti di un tramezzino e lui non riuscì ad evitare un'espressione appena contrita mentre si sedeva sul bordo del letto.

Ronan aprì gli occhi, scattò a sedere con l'espressione quasi rissoso e lui porta le mani a tirare entrambi i fili dei suoi auricolari per liberargli le orecchie.

"Come potresti mai sentirmi bussare se insisti imperterrito a tenere questo volume alto?"

Ronan si leccò le labbra, lo graziò non sottolineando il fatto che anche Gansey avesse la medesima abitudine e sibilò tra le labbra, un verso appena irritato ma già irretito dallo sguardo complice di Gansey.

"Ma chi prendi per il culo? Lo so che non hai bussato."

"É vero ma se anche lo avessi fatto, di grazia, come avresti potuto sentirmi?"

"Mi sento troppo buono per risponderti come meriti."

Fece un respiro profondo, Ronan, stette in silenzio per alcuni momenti, mordendo i braccialetti che aveva al polso. Sembrò asciar perdere mentre si sincerava su dove fosse Motosega. Ancora respirò prima di posare lo sguardo su Gansey e schiuse le labbra, raddrizzandosi nella seduta.

"Ma se non mi sentissi buono ti direi che, di grazia, ti avrei sentito col cazzo. 'Non entrare, porca puttana', vuole proprio dire 'Non entrare'. E grazie al cazzo se fai schifo in latino: non riesci a tradurre la tua cazzo di lingua."

"Ma te le prepari prima o ti vengono sul momento?"

"Sul momento. Sono un sostenitore dell'arte libera."

"Pure Avant-Garde. Apprezzo il pensiero che c'è dietro ma non la sua realizzazione. Sono sempre molto colpito, esercita un fascino sinistro su di me come lo splatter, il femminismo e l'alopecia di mia nonna ma non per forza in quest'ordine."

"Ma che cazzo stai dicendo?"

Optò di dire, alla fine, sbuffando una risatina un po' derisoria un po' sincera e sicuramente contagiosa se anche Gansey si trovò a ridacchiare. Non lo sapeva, cosa stesse dicendo, o, almeno, sapeva che non aveva voglia di filtrarlo, che non aveva voglia di impegnarsi nel migliore e più riuscito dei propri passatempi: rimuginare ed elucubrare. Anche se, contestualmente, rimuginava ed elucubrava sulle proprie parole sempre troppo tardi e sempre dopo averle dette, raramente prima. Sfregò il pollice tra il labbro inferiore ed il mento, alzando gli occhi al soffitto della stanza, i contorni sfocati dal buio rendevano ancora più inevitabile che a quell'ora tarda e buia, entrambi avrebbero dovuto essere addormentati da tempo. Conseguenzialmente, rendevano ancora più fastidioso l'essere anche troppo svegli.

Si morse l'interno di una guancia e tornò a guardare Ronan con la coda dell'occhio. 

Sospirò.

Schioccò la lingua contro il palato.

Si strinse nelle spalle.

Sferrò una pacca sul ginocchio di Ronan e si alzò in piedi.

"Niente. Ti comunicando ermeticamente la mia volontà di uscire."

"Posso comunicarti esplicitamente che da quella cazzo di porta si entra nella mia stanza, non si esce?"

"Ronan."

Si lamentò, lo guardò meglio occhi ed inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia e l'altro preferì il silenzio come arma: un cliché tra di loro. Tanto ricorrente da rendere ormai ovvia la soluzione al silente alterco.

Ronan sarebbe stato in silenzio ancora un po', Gansey avrebbe continuato a guardarlo, usando a proprio vantaggio i propri occhi e la propria ars convincendi, vincendo al gioco preferito dell'altro.

L'altro che sibilò infastidito da quella perentoria evidenza, alzandosi per infilare i propri anfibi, non senza sputare sussurri che avrebbero potuto sembrare velenosi all'orecchio più ingenuo ma che, ovviamente, rasentavano più il biasimo per se stesso che un reale astio verso Gansey.

"Perfetto. Grazie per la compagnia, Ronan."

"Vaffanculo." 

  
  
  
  
  


A volte, chiuso nell’oscurità della sua stanza, Ronan aveva l’impressione di non esistere se non in relazione ad altri. Non esisteva finché non era un problema per Gansey o si ficcava in un guaio da cui Declan doveva tirarlo fuori, finché non faceva un commento meschino che gli faceva fruttare un’occhiata di Blue, finché non faceva una qualsiasi cosa mirata ad istigare una reazione negativa di Adam che, pure ignorandolo, testimoniava la sua esistenza. Non la viveva male, il concetto in sé era estremamente semplice da sopportare: se un albero cade in una foresta dove nessuno può sentirlo, non fa davvero rumore. In quel senso, nessuno esisteva davvero.

Solo che Ronan, molto spesso, esisteva meno degli altri e ne era consapevole. Esisteva più nella sua assenza, nella porta chiusa della sua stanza, nel suo banco vuoto a scuola, nei cinque buchi vuoti in biblioteca parenti dei libri che non si è mai preoccupato di restituire. 

A volte era pesante, rendersene conto, a volte diventava insopportabile e soffocante ed aveva bisogno di ubriacarsi fino a dimenticare i propri pesanti concetti sull’esistenza, giusto per strapparsi quelle quattro ore di sonno che lo collegavano al momento in cui avrebbe ripreso ad esistere nel bagno occupato, il rumore dei suo stivali, una confezione di McNuggets quasi finita alle sette e trenta del mattino.

Più spesso, ricordava semplicemente che se non esisteva per nessuno non esistevano i suoi pensieri, i suoi segreti, il modo in cui gli piaceva massacrarsi in piena notte, quindi nessuno poteva preoccuparsi. O arrabbiarsi. O quello strano mix delle due cose che piaceva tanto a Gansey.

Quindi, in quel bilancio tra orribile e perfettamente confortevole, non esisteva davvero una previsione sull’effetto che avrebbe avuto su di lui Gansey che apriva la porta, attraversando il limite tra il vuoto e l’esistenza. Di solito era negativo, perché Ronan in quei momenti di positiva inesistenza tirava via con cura la pellicola protettiva e provava a curare in silenzio le ferite della sua anima, quindi non era proprio piacevole trovarsi lì, esposto, mentre si sentiva piccolo e nudo e vulnerabile. A volte, la sua reazione negativa era abbastanza da far chiudere di nuovo la porta, spingerlo di nuovo in un non essere che era diventato nero, freddo, con l’aggiunto dell’odio che Ronan poteva riservare solo a quella parte di sé stesso troppo spinosa per potersi permettere di non cacciar via ogni cosa bella.

Ma quella sera non era stato così, e se anche il passaggio tra il dentro e il fuori del nulla totale era stato il trauma di uscire all’aria fredda dopo un bagno notturno nel mare tiepido, Gansey aveva saputo trovare il modo di essere il fuoco caldo e gentile in cui riscaldarsi, per invertire il processo e trovare anche l’esistenza qualcosa di piacevole.

Ma la verità, imbarazzante e preoccupante ed a volte perfetta, era che Gansey era sempre bravo a rendere, se non piacevole, almeno tollerabile il peso di essere se stesso, qualcosa che più o meno intorno ai quindici anni era diventato meno divertente di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere per un qualsiasi adolescente normalmente funzionate. La verità era che a volte Gansey lo rendeva anche troppo semplice, confortevole,  _ più _ di quanto avrebbe dovuto esserlo per qualcuno che pensava e viveva e bruciava come lui.

Altre volte, invece, era solo giusto. A volte era solo quello che voleva e meritava e di cui aveva bisogno.

Quella sera, per esempio, essere Ronan Lynch era pesante al punto giusto, mentre se ne stava abbandonato sul sedile della Camaro con piccoli brontosauri a decorare i pantaloni del pigiama infilati dentro gli anfibi ed la faccia mezza scolorita di Nicholas Cage sulla maglietta che era stato il pessimo e glorioso regalo di compleanno fattogli da Matthew due anni prima. Perché sembrava il più grande cretino che si fosse mai visto sulla faccia della terra ma la maglietta orribilmente arancione di Gansey, le sue gambe troppo pelose per essere tanto nude, soprattutto con un clima non proprio caldo, aiutavano a farlo sentire praticamente normale.

Perché potevano restare così, senza parlare, senza che la cosa pesasse a nessuno dei due 

e questo faceva sentire Ronan meno solo nella sua allergia alle comunicazioni non necessarie.

Perché avrebbe potuto starsene solo a bere fino a stare male o correre con Kavinsky fino a bruciare le gomme della BMW ma invece se ne stavano insieme lì, col buio confortante della strada, a trovare il posto più vicino aperto a comprare gelato o succo di frutta o qualsiasi impulso il loro cervello notturno avrebbe giudicato appetibile. Ed andava bene.

Questo, però, non significava non avesse bisogno dei suoi passatempi, cambiando stazione alla radio continuamente, consapevole che non avrebbe trovato niente di piacevole, godendo semplicemente il puro caos provocato da tre parole di qualche ballata pop, poi il rumore bianco, poi qualche preghiera, poi il rumore bianco, poi un attimo di beat elettronica, poi lo statico, poi un teatralissimo respiro seccato di Gansey.

“Per l’amor di dio, puoi sceglierne una e basta?” 

“Ok.”

La voce di Gansey era meno seccata di quanto lo fossero le sue parole, impregnata di un sottile divertimento che Ronan colse subito. In risposta, quindi, pensò bene di ripetere il suo terribilmente fastidioso salto di stazioni fino a tornare ad una delle stazioni beccate poco prima. Una petulante Ave Maria prese a riempire lo spazio non esattamente sacro della Camaro e Ronan tornò a sistemarsi contro il sedile, comodo come se avesse trovato la sua canzone preferita.

Gansey si voltò verso di lui solo una volta, incredulo, prima di rendersi conto che vedere la sua reazione era esattamente quello che voleva. Quindi tornò a guardare davanti a sé.

Ma Ronan era un uomo di principio, quindi ritenne giusto iniziare a muovere la testa come a ritmo di musica, assecondando una canzone che non esisteva.

“Cazzo, che bomba. Questa è la mia parte preferità.”

A Gansey scappò una risata, prima di scuotere la testa e spegnere il motore, davanti a loro il profilo familiare del solito autogrill.

Dovevano essere una visione bizzarra, loro due assieme, con le loro sagome discordanti ed i colori che facevano a pugni, un sogno da acidi o due fantasmi male assortiti, sotto lo sfarfallio dei neon che, a quell’ora, proprio normale non faceva sembrare nessuno. Ma a Ronan piaceva stare così, lui con i suoi brontosauri e il suo Nicholas Cage e Gansey col suo alieno disegnato ed il suo orribile arancione, a giudicare se fossero meglio dei profiteroles confezionati strabordanti di salsa al cioccolato - ‘e come vorresti mangiarli, di grazia?’ ‘stronzo, compriamo anche i cucchiai’ - o una busta formato famiglia di Ritz - ‘ma scusa poi non ti rompi il cazzo?’ ‘non più di tutto il resto’ - entrambi già consapevoli, senza dover usare le parole, che avrebbero indipendentemente preso entrambi, perché lo scopo era solo avere qualcosa da consumare in macchina in quello stesso parcheggio o nello spiazzo più vicino.

Gli piaceva il ritmo abituale di Gansey che gli faceva vedere un cartone di succo al pompelmo e lui che faceva una faccia disgustata, di lui che mostrava una bottiglia di vodka e Gansey che disapprovava non verbalmente con un aggrottare paternalistico delle sopracciglia. 

Di entrambi che guardavano l’invitante sagoma di una bottiglia di whiskey e raggiungevano una sorta di tregua, perché in un modo o nell’altro funzionava, funzionava sempre.

Era sembrata invitante, la corsia di sosta al lato della statale, ad un'altezza non ben distinta. Gansey non ci aveva pensato, aveva soltanto sentito il bisogno di fermarsi e posare la fronte contro il volante con un sonoro sospiro che, ovviamente, non era uno sbadiglio ma solo uno sbuffo. Aveva aperto la portiera ed aveva lasciato scivolare le gambe fuori, pur restando seduto ed aveva appoggiato i gomiti sulle ginocchia, osservando la strada deserta. 

Restò in silenzio per qualche lungo istante, ascoltando il brusio delle preghiere, litanie insistenti di una stazione radio che non aveva cambiato, per una questione di principio.

Quello, pensava, sembrava proprio un momento avulso nel tempo ed inconsistente nello spazio: non era supposto che lui e Ronan fossero lì, in quel determinato posto a quella determinata ora. Nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di cercarli lì, nessuno avrebbe potuto trovarli, chiamando sui loro cellulari, dimenticati a casa.

Pensava, allora, che era come sfuggire all'esistenza stessa e poter essere qualunque altra persona, vivere nella pantomima di una notte d'estate e fingere di essere momentaneamente vittima di amnesia sentimentale o, addirittura, esserne fautori. Piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto e si girò verso Ronan guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio, l'altro inarcò un sopracciglio, sembrò perplesso ma questo non fece desistere Gansey dal proseguire in quelle elucubrazioni oniriche ed un po' sfasate.

Eppure sembrava tanto giusto quanto ridicolo.

"Stavo pensando a 'sogno di una notte di mezza estate'."

"Tu non sei per un cazzo normale."

"No. No. Aspetta. Ascolta."

E sapeva benissimo che le seguenti spiegazioni non avrebbero giustificato la propria affermazione dandole un senso in quel contesto ma non era a questo che sarebbero state finalizzate. Inspirò profondamente, concedendosi un po' di suspence prima di arrivare all'acmé di una questione ridicola a cui non poteva e non voleva dare dignità di una parvenza di serietà.

Aprì la confezione di Ritz sentendo lo sguardo attento e poco paziente di Ronan addosso, strinse le labbra per non tornare a sorridere, rischiando di sembrare derisorio. Ne recuperò uno tenendolo tra la punta dell'indice e del medio, lo portò alle labbra e sfregò i polpastrelli contro il pollice per pulirli dalla sensazione oleosa del biscotto.

Ancora sentiva addosso lo sguardo di Ronan e si chiede con quale faccia tosta avrebbe preteso di non essere mandato a quel paese dopo tanta attesa per quella che si sarebbe rivelato un vaneggiamento un po' infantile, abbastanza leggero e forse persino stupido.

Posò il pacco sulle gambe di Ronan per recuperare la bottiglia, la aprì con uno scatto del polso per poi posare la tempia allo schienale del sedile.

Bevve un sorso di whiskey, inspirò aria profondamente, a denti stretti, sentendo un brivido di freddo e refrigerio lungo la gola in fiamme.

Ancora un sorso prima di porgere la bottiglia a Ronan, augurandosi che non la usasse per spaccargliela in testa.

"Gansey, mi hai già rotto il cazzo."

"No, no. Aspetta. Adesso te lo dico."

Sbuffò una risata senza riuscire a trattenerla perché tutta quell'aspettativa aveva iniziato a fargli avvertire persino un certo senso di colpa. Si coprì la bocca con una mano e, nel tentativo di trattenere una risata, arricciò il naso sentendosi incredibilmente adolescente.

In quel lato dell'adolescenza in cui i maschi, però, sono tutti cretini ed un po' tonti.

"Stavo pensando… posso dirtelo?"

"Vaffanculo, dammi le chiavi ed esci dalla macchina. Me ne torno e ti lascio qua come un cane."

"Sono piuttosto sicuro tu non abbandoneresti mai un cane. Non sono certo valga per me. Secondo me, potresti abbandonarmi. Almeno per qualche ora."

"O tutta la vita."

"Sul serio?"

Lo sbuffo irritato di Ronan lo riportò alla questione iniziale e lui si ritrovò di nuovo a cacciare una risatina anche se ciò a cui pensava non era neanche lontanamente ironico.

"Stavo pensando." E alla terza ripetizione si meritò una delle peggiori occhiate di Ronan. "Stavo pensando a questa notte di mezza estate ed ai tuoi sogni. Pensa che dramma se finisci per fare innamorare, che ne so, Jane di te e Adam di me. Pensa che chiasso.

Io, tra l'altro ho appena distrutto il tetto di Adam. Non me lo meriterei tutto questo amore."

"Gansey, era questo? Ma ti sei rincoglionito davvero? Che cazzo c'è in questa bottiglia?"

Portò la bottiglia agli occhi, Ronan, vi guardò dentro prima di farne un lungo sorso. Lo vide passare la lingua sulle labbra, saggiandone il sapore. Lo vide prendere un altro lungo sorso.

Ed ancora un altro.

E persino il quarto prima che lui emettesse un lamento contrito.

Fu incurante, continuò a bere e Gansey inarcò un sopracciglio.

"E poi finisce con me innamorato di te."

Fu discretamente soddisfatto di vederlo sputacchiare il liquido che gli era andato di traverso, discretamente soddisfatto di aver raggiunto il proprio scopo con metodi non propriamente ortodossi, quelli che aveva imparato più servissero per esercitare una leggera coercizione su Ronan.

Era una brutta parola: "coercizione", pensò. Non avrebbe dovuto usarla con tanta semplicità, non con tanta leggerezza. Lo faceva sentire estremamente infimo ed assottigliò lo sguardo, recuperò la bottiglia per farne un sorso poi spostò le dita ad abbassare il volume della radio, stanco di quei continui lamenti.

"Anche se, Oberon e Titania potrebbero calzarci meglio."

"Posa questa cazzo di bottiglia, ti prego. Hai iniziato con l'alopecia di tua nonna e ora stai degenerando."

"Degenerando!"

"Degenerando, cazzo. Degenerando."

Non trattenne un'altra risatina, sentendosi estremamente leggero dopo periodi intensi di pesantezza. Si sentì, in quel tempo avulso e in quell'inconsistente spazio, un altro Gansey senza il suo ingombrante bagaglio emotivo ed esistenziale, un Gansey diciassettenne che non era mai morto. Un Gansey che non aveva voglia di pensare al domani perché non doveva. Un Gansey qualunque, nella sua camaro, con un Ronan Lynch estremamente perplesso. 

Sospirò, cambiò stazione radio e tornò ad alzare il volume per poi dare una pacca sul cruscotto.

"Secondo me, il tettuccio ci regge."

  
  


Ronan prese un altro lungo sorso dalla bottiglia, poi rimase fermo per qualche attimo, lo sguardo perso nel nulla, fermo a qualche secondo prima.

_ E poi finisce con me che mi innamoro di te _ ripeteva il suo cervello, ancora ed ancora, con la voce calda e sempre eccessivamente teatrale di Gansey che faceva sembrare qualsiasi coacervo di parole banali un’importante citazione shakespeariana. Ronan trovava quelle parole irritanti, come trovava irritanti tutte le cose che gli facevano provare sentimenti che non riusciva - no, non voleva, il punto a volte era proprio che non lo voleva - a spiegare o comprendere o analizzare.

“C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo.”

Sussurrò, continuando a guardare nel vuoto, ad esserci senza esserci anche mentre tappava la bottiglia, la stringeva sotto il braccio, mentre si arrampicava sulla Camaro con la naturalezza di chi fa il novantaquattro per cento di quello che fa senza pensarci nemmeno  _ una _ volta, figurarsi due.

Lasciò andare un sospiro teatralmente soddisfatto, stappando di nuovo la bottiglia, provando ad essere presente, ad essere lì con lui in quel momento e su quella strada e sotto quel cielo e non a due anni prima, quando dopo venti minuti di spinte e scivolate sul pavimento ancora polveroso, era riuscito a trascinare il frigorifero nel bagno e Gansey, guardandolo, aveva riso così tanto da abbandonarsi sul pavimento e Ronan aveva smesso di respirare.

Allora si lasciò cadere disteso, provò a perdersi nel nero del cielo e nei puntini luminosi delle stelle e sperò che tutte quelle cose, un giorno, gli sarebbero sembrate piccole e lontane ed assolutamente insignificanti.

Sentì Gansey, con l’attenzione intermittente di chi alle cose ci pensava, anche molte volte, ma che aveva anche un pochino bevuto, scalare cautamente la carrozzeria del suo personale gioiello per sedersi accanto a lui. Pensò che non lo voleva guardare, che forse era meglio se non lo faceva, ma istintivamente si voltò lo stesso. 

Trovava ingiusto che Gansey, nei suoi stessi traballanti diciassette anni, sembrasse sempre così fermo, già fatto e pronto per la vita, senza i contorni storpiati e gli arti sproporzionati e tutte le cose che lui si sentiva addosso. A volte guardarlo, sempre bello, sempre scolpito nel marmo, faceva male, e Ronan non sapeva mai se fosse invidia, ammirazione o quella strana gelosia irrazionale che gli si era impressa addosso da qualche parte tra il funerale di suo padre ed il suo trasferimento a Monmouth, quella cosa che gli diceva  _ vedi, questa è l’unica cosa bella che avrai mai e non meriti nemmeno che sia tua soltanto _ . Sapeva solo che il risultato lo faceva sempre sentire sporco e destinato alla solitudine.

Adesso, però, non faceva male. Adesso, il profilo bluastro di Gansey, perfettamente modellato in un’espressione malinconica e desiderosa di vita, lo faceva solo sentire terribilmente felice di averlo lì, proprio accanto a lui, a vivere quel momento inesplicabile che sapeva solo di bello. 

Ovviamente, non c’era modo che la sua faccia trasmettesse qualcosa di simile, perché incrociato lo sguardo di Gansey, mandò l’amico in quello che sarà stato un infinito ricalcolo di tutto quello che aveva detto fino a quel momento, in cerca della parola o l’argomento o il movimento delle sopracciglia sbagliato.

In un certo senso, lo compiacque mandarlo in tilt in quel modo. Non riusciva mai a capire che ciò che non andava, nel comportamento di Ronan, era proprio Ronan.

“Ronan.”

Iniziò, come se avesse capito finalmente la risposta giusta. Invece era solo una domanda.

Lo sentì distendersi accanto a lui e pensò che in quel momento, proprio in quel momento, avrebbe potuto dirgli tutto. Versargli addosso veleno e felicità e rabbia e persino quella specie di sentimento che lo prendeva allo stomaco ogni volta che guardava una certa persona che non era lì e non aveva il diritto di essere nominata.

Ma lui era Ronan. E aveva diciassette anni. E si sentiva in diritto di non essere pronto.

“Fatti i cazzi tuoi.”

Rispose, quindi, godendosi i secondi che sarebbero sicuramente bastati, a Gansey, per mettere su ottantasei congetture ed indurre indire almeno quattro processi su se stesso, tutti che lo vedevano violentemente colpevole.

Quindi si lasciò andare ad una risatina leggera, con l’impronta crudele priva di malizia che sarebbe stata bene ad un bambino.

Gansey inarcò un sopracciglio, si sentì in diritto di recuperare la bottiglia per farne un lungo sorso poi, in silenzio, si stese nuovamente ad osservare la volta celeste. Portò le braccia dietro la nuca e chiuse gli occhi per lunghi istanti: il respiro di Ronan, era rilassante.

O meglio: quella volta era rilassante.

C'erano volte in cui era affannato, stentato -spesso quando tornava a casa a notte fonda, incepiscando nei propri passi-, volte in cui sembrava che, ad un certo punto, avrebbe smesso di respirare e basta: quelle volte non erano rilassanti. Erano piene di ansia, di preoccupazione.

C'erano volte in cui, invece, gli sembrava di non sentirlo. Volte in cui doveva avvicinarsi e posare l'orecchio sulla porta della sua stanza, in silenzio, sperando di sentire anche solo un anelito di fiato per calmare la propria paura selvaggia di non essere arrivato in tempo, per la seconda volta.

Quella volta, invece, era rilassante, lo trascinava verso lande calme ed amene insieme al whiskey in circolo.

Il brusio delle voci degli speaker radiofonici, sfumò per lasciare il posto a una canzone.

Spesso accade di ascoltare melodie, di canticchiarle persino ma di non capirle fino in fondo: "Lemon Boy" era stata così per Gansey. Aveva pensato fosse orecchiabile, dalla prima volta che l'aveva ascoltata, l'aveva giudicata un po' stupida, il vaneggiamenti indie di qualcuno che si sentiva artista.

Quella sera, aprì gli occhi e girò il volto verso Ronan, lo guardò ed inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia.

"In realtà è piuttosto facile essere gentile con un ragazzo amaro come te. Così mi sono procurato un agrume per amico."

E Ronan, ovviamente, aveva provato a parlare ma nello slancio dell'ebbrezza dell'alcol, lui gli coprì la bocca con una mano, girandosi di lato, appoggiandosi su un gomito e sorrise, complice nonostante gli occhi di Ronan gli sembravano capaci di fulminarlo.

_ Lemon Boy and I, we’re gonna live forever _

_ Like Snufkin and Little My, we’ll get around wherever:  _ pensò che sarebbe stato bello, vivere proprio così, pensò che sarebbe stato migliore senza più tipo di pensieri pesanti, senza ossessioni, senza paura e senza l'incertezza del futuro che gravava continuamente sulle proprie spalle e che, conseguenzialmente, orbitava anche su quelle di chi gli stava accanto.

Sorrise ancora, lasciò scivolare la mano dalle sue labbra fino arrivare allo sterno e dargli una pacca.

Per reazione, l'altro gli afferrò il viso con una mano, premette sulle sue guance fino a fargli assumere l'espressione ridicola di un pesciolino fuor d'acqua.

Provò a sbuffare una risata ma la presa era abbastanza forte da non permetterglielo.

Pensò, Gansey, che quel momento era perfetto, che avrebbe voluto un modo per fermare il tempo, per tenerlo per sempre con sé e riviverlo quando e tutte le volte che voleva.

Gli circondò il polso con una mano, pensò Gansey che Ronan era una creatura perfetta sotto la volta celeste.

Pensò, Gansey, che lo divertiva vederlo assumere espressioni al di fuori della propria ristretta guarnigione.

Pensò che quel momento non esisteva nel tempo.

Pensò che non sapeva se Ronan fosse realmente agrodolce.

Pensò di allungarsi, di baciargli le labbra in un tocco leggero, uno schiocco rumoroso ed un po' dispettoso, un po' pregno di una furbizia infantile.

Ebbe l'effetto desiderato: gli lasciò immediatamente il viso.

"Tu sei il mio lemon boy."

"Ma vaffanculo."

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.

**Author's Note:**

> esiste un sottofandom italiano di trc nel 2019? sì, no, boh. noi intanto scriviamo in italiano e poi traduciamo perché in tempo libero è sopravvalutato.  
il punto è, sono millenni che proviamo a scrivere una cosa a quattro mani, quindi era ora che ci riuscissimo. ed era giusto che ci riuscissimo con la ronsey platonica perché la ronsey platonica è vita.  
speriamo che vi piaccia (e che ci sia effettivamente qualcuno a leggerla) perché è stato un piacere scriverla.
> 
> PS: HASTA LA VISTA MACCHERONI


End file.
